Misunderstanding Conception
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Ruka wondered why she would think like that. In his opinion, Natsume is one of the kind-hearted people he knows - despite his stern and sometimes emotionless image. "Why would he kill Neko-chan?" he asked the child soothingly.


**Misunderstanding Conception**

Disclaimer: No. Me no own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi-sensei does.

Inspiration: A quote I found from tumblr.

Rated T for (much later) language. Unedited.

For my passion for writing :)

* * *

><p>"Say, Nami-chan," Ruka paused as the little girl hugged the pet carrier bag tighter as if her whole life depends on it. Inside the bag, a soft mewling sound could be heard as the girl in question tried to regain her breath. "Aren't you supposed to be at school today?"<p>

He watched as his best friend's seven year old daughter panted exhaustedly. She looked as though she had run miles away while in fact their houses were only a few blocks away. He looked again at the Hyuuga family pet and observed the furry animal with a keen eye.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with Neko-chan," Ruka hummed and kneel on one knee to get a closer look at the Persian cat. He turned and looked at the calendar that was pinned to the wall near the entrance door. _It is Wednesday_, he noted. Wednesday is his off day. And her coming to the vet puzzled him. Consequently he patiently waited for the child to reply but she just stood there on the doorway of his house.

He had opened up a vet clinic on the first floor of his house and Nami is a frequent customer. Her father, Natsume, had bought her the kitten when he was four months old and every two weeks, Nami would come to the vet for a check up. So, it confused him since it was only yesterday that she bought the cat to the vet. Which means that their next appointment should be the next two week...right?

He observed the girl as she cautiously looks around her and took a seat at the small lounge area (Ruka liked to call it) where the pet owners usually waited for their beloved pet to get a weekly check-up. While waiting for the girl to gain her composure, he walked at the water dispenser and gets the girl a glass of water (which she drinks in one huge gulp).

When she did calm down, he tries asking her again. "So, care to tell me what happened?"

In an instant, her crimson eyes widens as she stared at him. He took a seat next to her and patiently waits for her to speak up. It took her a few minutes before she leans closer to him, and in a hushed voice, she said, "I could trust you with Neko-chan right, uncle Ruka?"

Ruka was perplexed with her question and decided to find out more about her cryptic behaviour. "Of course you can," he reassured the girl. "After all, I _did _prove to you that Neko-chan didn't have 'Feline Aids' right?"

Nami was quiet for a while before nodding vigorously.

"Right," Ruka said in triumph, realising that he had the girl's full attention (and trust). "So, can you tell me why you didn't go to school and why did you bring Neko-chan here?"

Again, the little girl avoids eye contact with him and she was twirling her brunette hair – a trait she had (in some way) inherited from her mother when she was nervous or in fear of something.

"You know, I'm not going to be able to help you," he paused for a dramatic effect as he looked at the cat, "or Neko-chan, if you didn't tell me anything right?"

Once more, the girl looks warily at her surrounding as if to make sure no one was really around. "C-can I leave Neko-chan here for a while, uncle Ruka?"

"Of course you can," Ruka replied almost immediately. He didn't mind cause after all; he is a vet doctor. He loves animal. And he couldn't really refuse a request from his goddaughter. Not when she looked like she's about to cry anytime soon. But he needed to get the bottom of this as soon as possible because je had a date with a certain inventor and she isn't going to be happy if he's late. And that's speaking from past experience.

Suddenly, both of them jumped as the grandfather clock across the room dings seven times indicating that it is exactly seven in the morning.

"Say Nami-chan," Ruka said. "If I call your father right now, he can drive you just before homeroom starts you know."

Never would he think that the sweet girl would be appalled by the mere mention of her father.

"No!" she shrilled; her voice was full of terror and heartbreaking. "Daddy would k-kill Neko-chan!"

Ruka wondered why she would think like that. In his opinion, Natsume is one of the kind-hearted people he knows (despite his stern and sometimes emotionless image). "Why would he kill Neko-chan?" he asked the child soothingly. "You know that your father and mother loves Neko-chan too right?"

She was about to retort his statement when someone opens the door with force.

"Thank God you're here!" Natsume Hyuuga sighed in relief as soon as he spots his daughter sitting on the sofa. "You know you'd scare your mom and I when you grabbed the cat and ran out of the house. You have a lot of explaining to do little girl."

Nami gasped as her father tries to take the carrier bag from her. "No!" she screamed and ran behind Ruka, silently seeking for his help.

Natsume was momentarily shocked. He was bewildered by his daughter's behaviour and it didn't sits him well. "Care to explain me what this is all about?" he asked Ruka.

"I'm not sure myself." Ruka scratched the back of his head. "She said you're going to kill the cat."

"Wait, what?" Natsume asked his daughter. "You know that I wouldn't even think of doing that Nami."

"Liar!" she retorted. "I heard you said to mommy that you want to eat Neko-chan when I leave for school!"

"I did?" Natsume raised his eyebrows. "As far as I remember, I did talk about eating 'something' but that has got nothing to do with that cat there."

"You did!" Tears running down her face as she hugged the carrier bag tighter. "You said 'I'm going to eat that pussy when the kid leaves'!"

There was a moment of silent before it was broken by Ruka's loud laugh.

"Shut up," Natsume muttered vehemently at his best friend.

Nami was confused with the scene and started to back away from his godfather. "Uncle Ruka is s-scary."

As Ruka tried to regain control of himself, he crouched in front of Nami and said, "Don't worry Nami-chan," he said amusingly. "Your father won't eat Neko-chan. He was talking about a different meaning altogether."

"Really?" Nami asked doubtfully.

"Really," Ruka confirmed and then he turned to Natsume with a sly smirk on his face. "Right, Natsume?"

Natsume cursed under his breath which makes his best friend's smirk to widen. "Right," he sighed dejectedly and then turned to his daughter. "Where do you learn that word anyway?"

Sensing that it was all just a misunderstanding on her part, Nami said sheepishly to his father, "from 'Family Guy'...?"

"Figures." Natsume shook his head. That program has been poisoning his daughter's mind and he didn't like it one bit (even though he love that show).

"So, now that all the mysteries are gone," Ruka paused as he took his keys at the end table near the door, "I need to go somewhere or else...you know what? I wouldn't want to think of it. Please lock the door when you leave!"

Natsume rolled his eyes as Ruka went outside of the house. The latter was practically over the moon when he managed to pursue his wife's best friend to go out with him. Natsume didn't know what Ruka had seen in that freaky inventor and at the same time, he also didn't want to find out.

"Come on," Natsume said to his daughter. "Let's go home."

Nodding obediently, Nami followed his father as the two (and the cat) walked back to their house.

"You know your mother has a lot to say about you skipping school today," Natsume reminded her daughter.

"It's all daddy faults!" she accused him. "What does it mean anyway? I mean if the word is not referring to a cat then what is it?"

Natsume struggled for words and hide his discomfort by faking a cough. "You'll know when you get married."

She scoffed at his answer. "You're so mean. Uh-oh...mommy is angry. I'm so dead."

True enough, Mikan Hyuuga was standing on the porch of their house with her hands on her hips.

A devious smile formed at the corner of Natsume's mouth. "I think I know of one way to avoid your mom's wrath."

"And that is how...?" she prompted him to continue.

"Tell her that I'm still looking forward to tonight," he said smugly.

"Tonight?" she mused. "What about tonight?"

Natsume winked at her daughter and said, "Just say it and your life will be spared."

"You're sure?"

"No worries just leave it all to me."

"Thanks daddy, I love you," she muttered as they were nearing the porch. "And I'm sorry about earlier."

"And I love you too," he replied affectionately.

Nami took a deep breath and hope that her father's advice works before she was face-to-face with her mother.

"You are in _big _trouble young woman."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume is a pervert ;)<p>

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

I know...I'm retired but my passion for writing is the forever-kind. I just couldn't part with it. And since my exam has finished, I will be free for the next three months. So I will continue writing whenever I'm in my mojo. HOWEVER, I will only write one-shots (or two at most) and drabbles from now on. No more series. Just short-stories whenever I feel like it.

Anywho ~ I was inspired to write this story from this blog on tumblr that I happened to stumbled upon. I'm sure that some of you might have come across this one. It cracked me up all day. So, here's the original take on the short "story":

**The teacher asks Timmy, "why is your cat at school today?" Timmy says, crying, "Because I heard my dad say to my mommy, 'I'm going to eat that pussy when the kids leave.' so I'm saving him!" **

To those who get the "joke" the first time, you're a pervert ;) No worries. My head is corrupted with that kind of stuff anyway. To those who didn't get the "joke", I'm sorry that I've corrupted your mind (not really).

**Love, sakuraheartz **

PS: 'Feline Aids'. I got that one from Glee S02E17.


End file.
